Deus ex Machina
by Lilith Iparis
Summary: Lilith, una chica con ansias de aprender del mundo exterior sale de su llamada "casa" en busca de experiencias que la enriquezcan, siendo ella una habitante de la prestigiosa y a la vez injusta ciudad llamada "Underground City"... (esta basada en Legend, sin embargo no es igual)
1. Chapter 1

1400 horas

Underground City

Llevo tres días corriendo hacia ningún lado. Siento el frio en mis huesos, observo como unos niños corren de un mounstro imaginario al que llaman "padre", de hecho, estoy aquí solo por casualidad. En este momento muchos pensamientos abordan mi mente y uno de ellos es mi madre, me pregunto si ya habrá vuelto a casa, me imagino la sorpresa que tendrá cuando se entere. A mi alrededor no hay más que niños, unos cuantos adultos y juegos con colores llamativos y arquitectura un tanto extraña.

1423 horas

Underground City

Solo necesito descansar un poco y me iré a buscar comida, el pan y queso que he traído de casa se acabó ayer. Así que, ahora solo tengo la opción de buscar comida. Alrededor del parque se encuentran los numerosos edificios que parecen interminables, un atractivo turístico de Underground City, estos con otros elementos como el clima, museos, centros comerciales y demás son atractivos turísticos de nuestra prestigiosa, ostentosa y pacifica ciudad.


	2. Mundus Novus

2100horas

Barrios bajos de Underground City

El tiempo se me agota y necesito conseguir comida y un refugio. El toque de queda establecido para los barrios pobres de esta ciudad es a las 2200 horas, todo con el propósito de otorgar menos gastos al gobierno y dedicar este "considerable desperdicio" en lugares mas eficientes como el exclusivo sector Rodia. Las cosas para el gobierno son sencillas, solo existen varios factores que les importan; el dinero, gasto y beneficio para los sectores ricos. En otras palabras, nosotros no figuramos en los intereses del gobierno así que no hay el porque dar lujos como una noche entera de corriente eléctrica. No les interesamos, para ellos somos lo peor de esta ciudad.

Esta vez he tenido suerte, he podido obtener unas cuantas sobras de pan y una manta rota y usada, pero en su mayor parte no tiene los agujeros causados por las ratas ni el aceite de baja calidad que te hace sentir pastoso. Es todo lo que ocupo por ahora, me limito a mirar a mis alrededores buscando un lugar para pasar la noche y termino encontrando uno en un rincón de este mismo callejón, la humedad es notoria pero eso no me hace dudar de quedarme aquí, después de todo no me puedo dar el lujo de dormir en un colchón, me acomodo lo mas cómoda que puedo cubriendo mis sobras de pan hecha un ovillo, trato de relajarme y termino cediendo al sueño.

4 días después de irme de casa

0800horas

Barrios bajos

Me despierto de golpe, gritando por ayuda. Me cuesta respirar y enfocar la mirada _Todo fue un sueño_ me aliento, _Estas bien_ me repito, levanto la mirada y veo que efectivamente estoy ilesa y sola.

Unos cuantos niños que hurgaban en el cubo de basura me ven, algunos con miedo o extrañeza, pero no se mueven. Solo me observan un momento y continúan recolectando sea lo que sea que quieran adquirir; tal vez su desayuno, alguna ropa que necesiten o simples cacharros que puedan vender. Después de todo el que un vagabundo delire y no pueda dormir por temor a las pesadillas no es raro, trato de concentrarme y mantenerme tranquila, me incorporo y dirijo a el cubo de basura que ayer en la noche utilice para conseguir mi cena, todo con el objetivo de recibir información preciada sobre quien y que lugares evitar y porque no, tener charla con alguien. Al llegar al cubo alcanzo a escuchar que los niños charlan de un supuesto "Max" al que dicen, trafica con mujeres para el servicio de nuestro honorable gobierno. Uno me observa detenidamente, causándome un extraño cosquilleo que me recorre la espina dorsal, cuchichea algo con el mayor (de unos 12 años de edad, lleva gorra, zapatos con la suela desgastada, tienen un tono marrón cubierto por la grasa y suciedad que implica el estar en las calles, chaleco de mezclilla y una cadena en la muñeca que lleva grabado _**Deus ex Machina, **_al cual desconozco el significado) que instantes después me observa de igual manera y asiente con el menor. Trato de seguir en lo mío, parecer que busco algo en este enorme cubo sin dejar de sentir la mirada del chico en mi espalda. Volteo hacia las cercanías del lugar para plantearme que hare, me salgo del cubo al ver mi perdida de tiempo tratando de obtener información que no recibo y me sacudo las ropas que se impregnan de un olor pestilente. Comienzo a caminar hacia la parte del callejón que desboca a lo que parece ser una avenida, cuando siento una pequeña mano tomándome por el cinturón de mi pantalón, me regaño mentalmente reprendiéndome por mi descuido de no prestar atención. Giro la cabeza hacia mi captor y encuentro al pequeño de hace unos momentos, me toma de la mano y me hace dirigirme hacia el chico mayor y por alguna razón yo me dejo guiar sin oponer resistencia alguna, el chico ve que el menor me tiene y viene corriendo a mi, yo espero lo peor.

-Hola prima, veo que necesitas dinero -siendo sincera no me sorprende el que me diga eso al verme con estas ropas manchadas y desgarradas y mi notoria falta de alimentos-, si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a tener un poco de dinero. Tengo un tío que busca un ayudante para que trabaje en su pescadería y estoy seguro que te contrataría. Dime, ¿te parece?-

-Y dime niño, ¿por que no te contrata a ti? –al parecer el hecho de haberlo llamado niño le molesta, me dedica una fulminante mirada y gruñe algo que no entiendo

-No soy un niño -masculla llevándose la mano izquierda arriba de su cabeza demostrándome su gran altura- No me subestimes, no me gusta -asiento e inclino la cabeza en forma de disculpa

-Ya, perdona. No ha sido mi intención ofenderte –le dirijo una sonrisa amplia y el me la devuelve, aunque se que es falsa. En verdad se ha enojado.

-Como sea, Minos no me contrata a mi porque dice que soy un holgazán… -dice entre dientes y baja la mirada algo apenado. Supongo que Minos es su tío, o por lo menos, lo que aparenta ser.

-Viendo las cosas así… podría tomar en cuenta tu ofrecimiento –por un momento me detengo a pensar _No seas tonta, ese niño podría ser cualquier cosa y no lo que te asegura ser_. Estas luchas internas las tengo siempre, el confiar tan fácil en las personas podría resultarme muy caro, y, en cualquier caso el tener esa duda me ha funcionado en muchas ocasiones, es cansado pero útil-. Primero veré si lo que dices es cierto –el chico termina cediendo _Haz lo que quieras, prima_ me dice y me termina guiando por un camino sinuoso hecho de callejones. Me concentro en aprenderme el camino _Por si algo sale mal_ resuena en mi cabeza y en menos de lo que me doy cuenta nos encontramos en lo que parece ser la pescadería. Es un pequeño lugar, pero esta abarrotado de gente, luces adornan las afueras del local, hay un letrero que dice "Open" con una extraña luz roja que las decora y mas arriba, en la cabeza del lugar, esta el nombre de la extraña pescadería _**Fish and Chip Lounge**_. Me quedo anonada un momento, esto parece mas un lugar para beber que un simple negocio de pescados. Observo la calle a la que desbocamos y alzo mi cabeza al cielo descubriendo que este esta despejado y con un sol brillante que me da de lleno en la cara, me pregunto que horas serán. Se ve que fácil es medio día y terminando de decir esto, como si hubiera oprimido un botón en mi interior siento el hambre que me invade. En ese instante el chico me toma de la mano y salimos disparados hacia el extraño lugar, gente me da codazos en la cara y alguna trata de empujarme como si tratara de quitarles su lugar en la fila _No quiero su sucio pescado_ es lo que pienso tomando de la mano fuertemente al chico para que no me deje atrás.

-¡Quítense todos! –dice el chico enojado, ya que al parecer a el le tocan también unos golpes haciendo que hierva de coraje-. ¡Déjenos pasar maldita sea!

Tardamos unos cuantos instantes en esquivar mas codazos y empujones pudiendo llegar a salvo hasta los adentros del sitio, sacudo la cabeza tratando de despejarme de todo el dolor. El chico hace lo mismo, me mira y antes de que yo pueda decir algo me suelta de la mano y me pone cara un poco angustiada _Tal vez no esta Minos_ pienso, el niega con la cabeza.

-Al parecer Minos no esta, tendré que buscarlo y decirle. Espérame aquí… -Se queda pensando un momento en el que supongo será el lugar en donde estará Minos- Si alguien te pregunta tu haz venido a ver a Minos –Y sin dejarme tiempo a añadir algo mas como un simple _yo te espero_ sale disparado en busca del hombre que me ayudara a vivir un poco mas.

Aprovecho la ausencia del chico y me concentro en analizar el lugar (Algo sucio y descuidado, todo tipo de peces se encuentran en el mostrador. Una cajera atiende el lugar en ausencia de Minos, se ve que esta atareada porque no para de maldecir y correr de un lado a otro, repartiendo productos y sonrisas a sus desesperados clientes) cuento el tiempo mentalmente, ya son 15 minutos de la partida del chico y no hay señal de el. Estoy por perder la esperanza y marcharme, lamentándome el tener que pasar por toda esa bola de hambrientos cuando veo una sombra que se acerca, _Ahí esta_ me digo con entusiasmo y me acerco a el con esperanzas renovadas.

-Prima –Jadea- ¡Lo he conseguido! –toma un momento para tomar el aliento perdido y continua- Mi tío dijo que si no eres una holgazana como yo te contratara formalmente, lo malo, es que estarás a prueba unos días –inclina la cabeza un poco y yo le dedico una sincera sonrisa. Porque, en realidad, si que necesito el empleo y aunque no me ha dado un absoluto si es una ventaja el tener oportunidad.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco en verdad –digo simplemente y hasta se me hace un nudo en la garganta en pensar en mi simple respuesta, sin sentimientos, cuando el chico se nota que se esforzó.

Noto que otra sombra se aproxima a lo lejos, esta es mucho más grande. Cuando por fin se acerca puedo ver lo alto que esta, tiene una gran barba y su hedor a pescado, océano y sudor me comienza a penetrar las fosas nasales, inundándome de esa pestilencia, arrugo la nariz y borro mi mueca casi de inmediato temiéndome que lo ofendiera

-Y bien –dice Minos aclarándose la garganta- ¿Tu eres mi ayudante en prueba? –asiento con la cabeza- Pues bien, comienza sacando las cabezas de pescado, después lavaras los pisos y terminaras limpiando las estanterías –chasquea los dedos indicándome que comience, asiento de nuevo con la cabeza con urgencia y me dispongo a hacer mi trabajo

Toda la tarde esta llena de un calor que me hace sentir pegajosa por el sudor. Estoy demasiado ocupada entregándome de lleno a mi nuevo trabajo, dedicándome a llenar el cubo de basura con cabezas de pescado y demás porquerías que los clientes no quieren. Minos fue claro; _¡Nada de vagabundos en el cubo niña_!, recordarlo hace que arrugue la nariz en un acto casi inconsciente. Si, toda la tarde es agotadora, correr vagabundos, fregar pisos, sacar desperdicios y mantener el lugar limpio me acaba. Al llegar la noche me dirijo a la panadería que Emmanuel me recomienda (al parecer el chico que me guío hasta ese lugar se llama así. Lo descubrí mientras Minos lo reprendía hoy por haber hecho enojar a un cliente) ya en la panadería me compro un panque con pasas y me relajo al encontrar un muelle de regreso a mi antiguo callejón. _¿Será que sacan el producto de aquí?_ me cuestiono refiriéndome a la pescadería. Trato de hacer que todos los pensamientos me dejen por un instante, percibo que desde aquí se ven las estrellas y la luna que se alzan orgullosas en aquel cielo tan oscuro y que se dedican a dejar boquiabiertos a sus espectadores. Me comienza a llenar de nostalgia el ver todo esto tan tranquilo, comienzo a extrañar a mi madre y la vida que alguna vez tuve. Todos estos sentimientos, nostalgia, dolor, frustración y esperanza me hacen cansarme mas rápido, por eso siempre los evito. Me comienzo a sentir pequeña, llevo mis rodillas hasta mi mentón y me quedo así lo que me parece una eternidad, deslumbrada por el océano tan mágico adornado por esas estrellas que me hacen sentir calida, esperando el mañana.


End file.
